


Touring

by jellyjeilly



Series: Jei's Seungchan Bahagia 2020 [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Ada sedikit dinamika translator drama BL, Byungchan adalah fanboy LiSA, M/M, maaf kalo ada banyak ketidakakuratan terkait nama tempat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Bagaimana pertemuan pertama, kedua, ketiga dan pertemuan lainnya yang membuat Byungchan dan Seungwoo yakin untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, lewat touring ke Ujung Genteng
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Kim Gukheon | Kookheon/Song Yuvin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Jei's Seungchan Bahagia 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006950
Kudos: 9





	1. Bagian Satu

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini dibuat berdasarkan tema bulan Januari dari tagar Seungchan Bahagia 2020 di media sosial Twitter.

Dari semua tempat yang pernah Byungchan kunjungi selama hidupnya, tidak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya yang paling liar sekalipun, bahwa perpustakaan fakultasnya adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya untuk menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya saat kuliah. Bukan karena koleksi buku-bukunya yang selalu up-to-date. Bukan pula karena penjaga perpustakaan yang tampan dan ramah. Tetapi hanya sederet kubikel kecil yang sengaja diletakkan persis di bawah jendela di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Byungchan betah berlama-lama diam di salah satu kubikel, memandangi langit dan pergerakan awan-awan di atas sana. Membuatnya merasa nyaman tanpa perlu memikirkan kerasnya dunia perkuliahan.

Tak terkecuali pagi ini, saat tiba-tiba dia mendapat pesan di salah satu grup angkatannya bahwa kelasnya pagi ini dibatalkan karena dosen yang bersangkutan masih berada di luar kota. Sedikit mendengus kesal saat membaca pesannya namun tiba tiba dia tersenyum tipis saat sadar bahwa hari ini cuacanya cerah. Tidak buruk, pikirnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah utara, memandangi langit akan membuatnya lupa bahwa dia masih punya kelas lain yang harus dia hadiri seusai makan siang. 

Cuaca yang cerah, berarti juga _mood_ yang baik. Byungchan yang kini telah berada di perpustakaan fakultas, sedang serius mengetik pada laptopnya dan kemudian membaca lagi beberapa paragraf dari buku yang yang terbuka di hadapannya. 

" _Not_ _bad_ ," ujarnya pelan, "tinggal setengahnya lagi."

Byungchan menggeliat dan mendongak, melihat langit dan awan-awan yang melintas di depannya. Pikirannya kosong selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mendengar derit kursi ditarik tak jauh dari kubikelnya. Byungchan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan mendapati bahwa sesorang, yang kemudian Byungchan mengenalinya sebagai Seungwoo, mahasiswa Teknik Mesin yang kadang membantu Pak Herman, dosen elemen mesinnya yang juga dosen teknik mesin, membawakan tas ataupun beberapa buku referensi milik Pak Herman ke kelasnya setiap Pak Herman mengajar, sedang menarik kursi dan menelungkupkan setengah badannya di atas meja. 

'Sama aja ternyata kayak anak-anak teknik kebanyakan. Ke perpus cuman buat numpang tidur. Padahal kalo denger dari cerita Pak Man tiap kelas elemen mesin, dia keliatan kek mahasiswa yang pinter banget,’ pikir Byungchan, ‘tapi ya bodo amat sih, bukan urusan gue juga.'

Dia kembali pada kegiatannya semula, mengamati langit dan pergerakan awan di atasnya selama beberapa saat sampai gawainya bergetar beberapa kali.

_Jinyuk_ _: dimana_?  
_Jinyuk : katanya kelas lo dibatalin tapi kok ga ada di kantin?_  
_Jinyuk : ntar siang masih ada kelas bareng gue kok main balik aja_

Byungchan mendengus sembari mengetik.

  
_Me : gue di perpus bego. Nyicil buat tugas Pak Man_  
_Me : masih di kantin lo?_  
_Me : otw_

  
***

  
"Chan, kalo nih ya, kalo," kata Jinhyuk ragu-ragu saat melihat raut wajah Byungchan yang kusut sehabis kuis dadakan di kelas barusan, "kalo pas touring ke Ujung Genteng ntar lo jadinya bawa motor sendiri, gimana?"

"Emang lo jadi mau ajak Wooseok?"

"Jadi. Semalem gue udah ngajak tapi dia masih belom kasih jawaban. Gimana ortunya."

"Gue sih gapapa Hyuk, cuman lo tau sendiri kadang gue anaknya suka tiba-tiba main ngebut ato ga tiba tiba melipir karena ngantuk."

Jinhyuk tidak membalas perkataan Byungchan melainkan melakukan gerakan identik dengan Byungchan. Menyalakan rokok. 

"Gini aja deh, Hyuk, gue gamau ribet. Gamau juga kalo lo sama Wooseok berantem lagi karena gue," Byungchan menghembuskan asap rokoknya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan, "nama gue jangan dulu didaftarin sampe Wooseok dapet izin dari ortunya."

"Kalo gitu jadi gue yang ga enak Chan," jawab Jinhyuk sedikit tidak jelas karena dia tidak melepaskan rokok yang tengah dihisapnya, sibuk membuka jaket denimnya dan melipatnya rapi sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam tas, "orang gue udah janji duluan mau pergi sama elu.”

"Ya terus siapa yang ngelanggar janjinya duluan?" kata Byungchan sambil menghisap lagi rokoknya, "Gue udah ngambil jalan paling enak lho ini."

"Sumpah Chan, beneran lupa kalo gue udah janji duluan sama lo. Lagian lo tuh udah lama banget kan pengen nyobain _touring_ ke Ujung Genteng, masa iya batal gegara gue ngajak Wooseok doang."

"Otak lu dipake dulu bro. Dipake. Bukan masalah lu ngajak Wooseoknya. Gue masih suka seenaknya kalo bawa motor sendiri pas touring tu. Inget yang pas kita ke Santolo via Pangalengan itu? Yang gue tiba tiba ngebut saking bosennya dan malah nyasar gatau kemana. Ato lu lupa yang pas kita iseng ke Pangandaran? Yang gue tiba tiba berhenti di tengah jalan karena ga kuat ngantuk, trus baru pada sadar gue ga ada pas kalian udah di Banjar? Apa lu ga cape ngebelain gue di depan anak-anak geng _touring_ lu? Gue tu orang luar, Hyuk."

"Chan, kita gatau loh kapan lagi ke Ujung Genteng."

"Ya kan gak mesti sama geng lu juga, Hyuk."

"Bukan itu poinnya, Byungchaaaaan."

"Yang ga ngerti disini sebenernya siapa sih? Nih sekarang gue nanya lagi. Ke Ujung Genteng nya nginep apa kaga?"

"Nginep lah."

"Nah. Itu dia. Wooseok tu sebenernya paling ga suka kalo lo touring sama gue pake acara nginep-nginepan gini. Cuman karena dia ga enak sama gue, jadi ya dia cuman bisa mendem semuanya."

"So tau lo Chan!"

"Dengerin ya. Lo tuh sahabat gue dari SMP. Wooseok sahabat gue dari SMA. Meskipun lo berdua sekarang pacaran, tetep ga ngerubah fakta kalo gue cuman sahabat lu berdua. Orang luar. Capek gue diem dieman ama lu berdua kalo lu berdua berantem gegara salah satu dari kalian lebih prioritasin gue."

Jinhyuk melunak. Byungchan benar. Bukan sekali dua kali Byungchan kena imbas hanya karena baik Jinhyuk maupun Wooseok tidak mau membiarkan Byungchan merasa tersisihkan. Jinhyuk mengisap rokoknya lagi dan berkata, "Ntar gue cariin deh orang yang mau nebengin elu."

"Ga yakin gue."

"Chan."

"Sumpah. Beneran. Gapapa Hyuk. Pergi aja sama Wooseok. Gak bosen apa lu pacaran di kota mulu?"

Belum sempat Jinhyuk menjawab, Byungchan sudah mengangkat tangannya seolah menginstruksikan Jinhyuk untuk berhenti berbicara, "Kalo elu sampe batas akhir gabisa nyariin orang yang mau nebengin gue, gue gajadi ikut. Oke?"

Jinhyuk mengangguk. Mereka sibuk menghabiskan waktu dengan menghisap rokok dalam diam hingga akhirnya sesosok pria yang mengenakan kaus polos warna putih, berjalan ke arah mereka. 

"Rokok yang ke berapa ini?"

"Orang dateng tuh, salam dulu. Nyapa dulu. Basa basi dulu. Ini dateng dateng main interogasi aja." ujar Byungchan yang masih kesal. 

"Tumben aja soalnya. Sampe Jinhyuk ikutan ngerokok." 

"Mumet Seok. Beneran. Ada kuis dadakan tadi sama Bu Farida."

"Oh. Jadi ini rokok yang ke berapa?"

"Ngotot juga ya. Gue baru satu. Gatau kalo Jinhyuk."

"Aku juga baru satu, yang." kata Jinhyuk sambil mematikan rokoknya yang sudah tinggal sedikit. Dia mengeluarkan jaket denim yang ada di tasnya dan mengulurkannya pada Wooseok, "pake dulu, baru nanti kita jalan. Kebiasaan banget kalo udah musim pancaroba masih susah disuruh bawa jaket."

"Tadi buru-buru, yang. Hehe."

Byungchan menunggu hingga Wooseok selesai mengenakan jaket Jinhyuk dan berseru, "Yuk!"

  
***

  
Kumpul berfaedah, begitu kata Byungchan waktu itu. Daripada waktu nongkrong dihabiskan dengan main uno atau bergosip sampai bego, Byungchan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya seperti ini. Ketiganya sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing diselingi dengan candaan atau cerita seru seputar perkuliahan. Meskipun kata Wooseok kegiatan rutin mereka ini lebih mirip dengan kegiatan kerja kelompok, tapi toh tidak menghilangkan fakta bahwa mereka menghabiskan waktu _quality_ _time_ mereka tanpa obrolan yang tidak jelas. 

Begitupun, hari ini. Byungchan sibuk dengan beberapa artikel dan drama CD yang sudah di _request_ untuk di _translate_ , Jinhyuk sibuk dengan tugasnya, dan Wooseok sibuk dengan laporan praktikumnya. 

"Chan, ga ada tugas emangnya?" tanya Wooseok keheranan karena Byungchan kini mengeluarkan earphonenya dan menghubungkannya dengan laptopnya.

"Tugas Pak Man tinggal di _print_. Udah beres tadi sambil nungguin kelas Bu Farida."

"Ohhh. Pantesan sekarang bisa ngerjain _request_ dari akun sebelah."

"Lah, masih ngerjain _translate_ , Chan?"tanya Jinhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Masih dong. Lumayan banget pengalih perhatian kalo lagi suntuk. Tenang, ga banyak kok, udah difilter sekarang sama gue. Gak asal ambil kek dulu."

"Difilter kek gimana coba contohnya."

"Ya kayak misalnya kalo artikel ato lirik lagu ato video yang pendek pendek, gue masih mau ngerjain selama gue demen ama artisnya, kalo drama CD selama itu BL dan ada _seiyuu_ favorit gue, ya pasti gue ambil."

"Elah. Alesan aja itu yang terakhir. Gue liat liat lu masih ambil aja tuh _request_ _translate_ drama CD BL ga peduli _seiyuu_ nya siapa. Mau disimpen buat referensi apa gimana nih, mengingat drama CD BL yang lu ambil rata rata lapan belas coret semua." sindir Jinhyuk.

"Hehehehe. Ketauan yak modus gue?"

"Ketawa doang lu."

"Eh hyuk, seok. Kalo misal lu butuh referensi mantap mantap sabi lah minta ke gue. Banyak nih dari yang normal sampe bikin pusing."

"Palelu." jawab Jinhyuk sambil menoleh ke arah Wooseok, "udah beres yang laporannya?"

"Udah dong~ ini sekarang mau namatin Brooklyn Nine Nine dulu."

Wooseok juga kini mengenakan _earphone_ nya dan ketiganya sibuk dengan laptop masing-masing selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya konsentrasi Jinhyuk terpecah saat dia merasakan gawai milik Wooseok bergetar berkali-kali. 

"Yang. Sayang. Yaaang" panggil Jinhyuk agak keras dan menyodorkan gawai milik Wooseok, "Yohan telpon. Kayaknya urgen."

Wooseok melepas _earphone_ nya dan menekan tombol hijau pada layar sebelum menempelkan gawainya ke telinganya, "Kenapa Yoh? HAH? Yang bener? Sekarang dimana? Yaudah jangan kemana-mana, kakak kesitu sekarang. Oke. _Bye_ "

"Kenapa?" tanya Jinhyuk dan Byungchan bersamaan saat Wooseok menutup telponnya.

"Yohan demam tinggi. Dia barusan cerita kalo habis muntah juga. Duh, maaf ya kayaknya gue balik duluan."

"Gapapa Seok, santai. Hyuk lu anter Wooseok gih. Gue masih nanggung dikit lagi kelar ini."

"Chan..." panggil Jinhyuk dan Wooseok bersamaan.

"Beneran. Gapapa. Gue marah lho ya sama kalian berdua kalo Jinhyuk _stay_ disini. Gue bukan anak kecil. Hyuk, Wooseok tuh lebih butuh elo. Yang nganter Yohan ke dokter tanpa drama lebay Wooseok siapa coba kalo bukan elo? Udah deh kalian berdua buruan pulang. Kasian Yohan."

"Oke, gue paham. Pokoknya habis selesai ga boleh keluyuran lagi, oke?" kata Jinhyuk.

"Iya."

"Ga boleh ngerokok," tambah Wooseok.

"Iya."

"Jangan lupa kabarin pokoknya!"

"Iya Seok, elah. Tiati."

***

  
Seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menghitung berapa sisa uang yang ada di dompetnya karena sungguh, hari ini dia sangat tidak produktif. Terlambat datang ke kelas Pak Anton, yang notabene benci sekali apabila ada mahasiswa terlambat di kelasnya, membuat Seungwoo mau tak mau harus mengalihkan tujuan ke perpus fakultas untuk sekedar menumpang tidur, menunggu kelas berikutnya. Dilanjut dengan Seungwoo yang memang sudah tak ada kelas lagi setelah jam 1, yang mengakibatkan dia dan beberapa anak mesin lainnya memilih pergi ke kafe terdekat dari kampus dan berada di sana hingga nyaris maghrib, karena semuanya memegang prinsip 'pantang pulang sebelum gelap'.

Seungwoo mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tukang parkir yang biasa membantunya mengeluarkan motor yang dibariskan berhimpitan satu sama lain. Dia menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menyadari ada seseorang yang terduduk di kursi kayu, tempat abang tukang parkir biasa duduk, menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan memandang langit di atasnya dengan pandangan kosong.

'Tuh anak kalo kesambet, gimana coba,' batin Seungwoo was-was begitu menyadari bahwa orang itu bukanlah tukang parkir yang ditunggunya melainkan salah satu pengunjung kafe yang memang dengan sengaja duduk di situ, 'udah mau maghrib, ngelamun pula. Kalo kenapa-napa gue juga kena getahnya. Disadarin dulu kali yak?'

"Mas."

"Mas."

"MAS!" panggil Seungwoo. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan kali ini sampai orang itu terlonjak kaget, "Mas gapapa? Kok sampe ngelamun gitu?"

"Apa-apa sih mas sebetulnya," katanya, "saya nungguin tukang parkir ada kali sepuluh menitan."

"Loh kenapa? Bukannya harusnya seneng ya gak harus bayar parkir?"

"Gimana mau seneng kalo motor saya dijepit sama motor raksasa kek begini?" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk motor Scoopy yang diapit motor Kawasaki Ninja di kanan-kirinya. 

"Oh, kirain. Yaudah sini saya bantu, mas. Kebetulan yang sebelah kiri motor mas, itu motor saya." jawab Seungwoo sambil melemparkan senyum. 

Lawan bicaranya sedikit mendengus kesal dan akhirnya bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah motornya sendiri.

"Bisa bantu digeser dulu aja gak, Mas? Saya udah kepengen pulang banget."

"Eh iya mas," Seungwoo menggeser motor miliknya sampai dirasa cukup untuk empunya motor mengeluarkan motornya dari lahan parkir, "Maaf ya mas, jadi telat pulang."

"Iya mas gapapa," jawab orang itu sambil mengenakan helm dan men _starter_ motornya, "bukan salah Masnya juga. Makasih ya mas, mari saya duluan."

Seungwoo mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian orang itu hilang dari pandangan, ditelan kemacetan. Sementara Seungwoo sibuk berpikir karena muka masnya yang entah kenapa, terasa familiar. 

  
***

  
Kalau Byungchan pikir pertemuannya dengan Seungwoo waktu itu adalah sebuah keanehan, maka yang apa yang terjadi dalam rentang waktu selama sepekan terakhir adalah sebuah keajaiban dunia yang patut diawetkan dan dipajang di hall utama sebuah museum. 

  
Selama sepekan lalu, dia dan Seungwoo terus menerus bertemu di tempat-tempat tak terduga setidaknya sekitar tujuh kali dalam sehari atau tiga puluh lima kali dalam sepekan. Membuatnya secara tak sadar mulai mencatat di dalam hatinya, kapan kelas Seungwoo mulai dan selesai, kapan Seungwoo mulai bosan karena berdiam diri di selasar dengan gengnya, kapan Seungwoo diam diam mengalihkan pembicaraan agar mereka semua pindah ke kantin dan melanjutkan soal prediksi liga sepakbola yang disukainya atau soal Seungwoo yang tanpa malu-malu selalu pesan dua mangkuk soto ayam kantin teknik untuk dirinya sendiri, yang katanya jauh lebih magis daripada soto ayam yang pakai penglaris. 

Ada sedikit kekhawatiran bahwa Seungwoo diam-diam menguntitnya karena dia selalu, Byungchan mengulang kata selalu dalam benaknya, selalu ada di tempat yang sangat Byungchan sekali. Tempat yang tidak lazim dikunjungi oleh manusia seperti Han Seungwoo. Sebut saja tempat fotokopi yang letaknya jauh di belakang, dekat dengan fakultas sastra, yang harganya cuma berbeda 50 rupiah per lembar daripada tempat fotokopi langganan mahasiswa teknik. Atau warung Mang Uha yang jauhnya, "jauh banget kek mau nyari kitab suci ke Barat," mengutip kata Jinhyuk, karena letaknya yang memang di luar kompleks kampus. Atau tempat tempat lain yang cuman Byungchan, Jinhyuk dan beberapa anak Teknik Industri yang tahu. Dan puncaknya memang saat dia bermain ke tempat sepupunya, Subin, di pendopo belakang yang seringkali dijadikan basecamp klub musik. Agenda rutin setiap sebulan sekali, hari Rabu di minggu ketiga, dimana semua anggota klub akan menawarkan diri menjadi pengiring untuk siapa saja yang ingin melepaskan penat dengan bernyanyi. Tak ada aturan khusus untuk acara ini, siapa saja boleh bergabung menyumbangkan suara, mau bagus atau tidak. Yang penting, sebelum hari H, anggota klub sudah diberi arahan untuk lagu yang akan dimainkan seperti apa.

  
  
Ini jelas bukan yang pertama bagi Byungchan berpartisipasi untuk acara ini, karena dia tampak santai menunggu giliran bernyanyi sambil sesekali mengingatkan Eunsang, anggota klub yang akan membantunya hari ini, bagaimana performa mereka nantinya, sambil sesekali bercanda dengan anggota klub lainnya. 

Dan saat Byungchan selesai menampilkan kebolehannya dengan menyanyikan unlasting nya LiSA dengan penuh penghayatan, betapa terkejutnya dia waktu menyadari ada Seungwoo di antara kerumunan orang yang hadir di kumpul sore hari itu, bertepuk tangan bersama yang lainnya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya. 

Sejak saat itu, Byungchan sadar, ada skenario yang sedang disiapkan Yang Maha Kuasa, lewat peristiwa sepekan ini dengan Seungwoo.

  
***

  
Seungwoo akhirnya tahu kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan pemuda yang dia bantu di parkiran cafe waktu itu. Apagi dengan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan pemuda itu beberapa kali dalam seharian ini. Oke, ralat. Sejauh ini sudah sebelas kali (tujuh kali di hari pertama, dan empat kali di hari ini) dia dan pemuda ini berpapasan. 

"Gyul. Kamu tau orang itu gak, anak mana?" tanya Seungwoo setelah mereka berpapasan tak sengaja untuk yang ke dua belas kalinya.

"Yang mana sih Bang?"

"Itu yang tinggi, jaket item yang ada gambar gunung fuji. Yang lagi ngantri batagor kuah."

Hangyul memicingkan matanya sesaat sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Kalo gue gak salah inget ya, anak Teknik Industri. Temennya dia, temennya Uyon juga soalnya. Kenapa emang bang?"

"Gapapa sih. Cuman heran aja ketemu dia mulu udah dua hari,” Seungwoo sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa mendapatkan nama pemuda itu. Mengingat betapa luasnya lingkup pertemanan Seungyoun, pacar Hangyul, tak heran jika kadang Hangyul tak tahu.

'"Oh. Kirain naksir."

"Yeu."

"Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah konspirasi alam semesta bang? Ngasih tau kalo dia adalah jodoh abang yang selama ini abang tunggu?"

"Mulai deh, sinetronnya," keluh Seungwoo, "Gue cuman takut disangka jadi _stalker_ nya dia."

Hangyul menggumam tak jelas sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Bisa jadi sih Bang. Muka lu muka muka PK soalnya."

"Bangke."

  
**

  
Tapi nyatanya memang semesta tengah mengerjai Seungwoo. Selama sepekan terakhir, dirinya dan pemuda itu berpapasan sekitar tiga puluh lima kali, jika Seungwoo tidak salah hitung. Dan hari ini adalah puncaknya. Saat dia iseng mencoba saran Seungyoun untuk datang ke acara rutin klub musik, sekedar melepas penat saat dompet tak bersahabat untuk diajak karaoke di tempat biasa. Seungwoo mendekati kerumunan dengan ragu-ragu, takut bahwa kehadirannya akan mengganggu yang lain, namun toh semua orang yang hadir hanya sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Akhirnya Seungwoo mengikuti alur kumpul sore hari itu. Dia ikut menyanyi keras-keras saat lagu yang familiar muncul di telinga atau menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu saat dia mendengarkan lagu yang tidak dia ketahui. 

Ketua klub musik alias Jaehyun kini berjalan ke tengah pendopo begitu salah seorang partisipan selesai menyanyikan lagu Toothbrush dari DNCE , mengambil alih mikrofon dari partisipan sebelumnya dan berkata, "Nah, sebelum kita tutup acara kali ini, pasti sudah gak sabar untuk liat performa partisipan favorit kita yang gak pernah absen tiap minggunya! Udah gak sabar banget kan ya?"

Beberapa orang yang berkerumun di dekat pendopo, mengacungkan tangan dengan antusias, beberapa orang di kanan-kiri Seungwoo juga menyiapkan gawai masing-masing.

"Beneran udah gak sabar ya. Bentar bentar, kita tanya dulu Eunsang ya?"

"KOK EUNSANG SIH!" teriak salah satu penonton, "HARUSNYA BYUNGCHAN DONG YANG DITANYA."

Jaehyun tertawa sebelum menjawab, "Ini beneran perform spesial nih. Mereka beneran latihan rutin buat perform hari ini loh. Jadi Eunsang agak demam panggung."

"KOK JADI GUA YANG KENA?" kata pemuda yang sambil mengangkat biolanya, "YA LU BAYANGIN AJA, SI BYUNGCHAN KAN..."

"Yak, stop. Kok malah curhat bukannya siap-siap. Ini bukan acara mamah dedeh."

Terdengar gumam tawa dari orang-orang di sekitar Seungwoo. Jaehyun melirik pemuda tinggi yang mengecek _keyboard_ dan mikrofonnya dengan serius, kemudian bertanya, "Siap nih, Chan?"

Byungchan menggangguk. Jaehyun buru buru menyingkir dan ikut menahan napas. Menunggu Byungchan. Byungchan menghela napas sesaat sebelum kemudian memencet tuts demi tuts _keyboard_ di depannya. 

Padahal belum ada lima detik semenjak nada pertama dimainkan namun orang-orang di kanan kiri Seungwoo terlihat sibuk berkomentar.

"Wah. Anjing."

"Beneran bawain ini lah."

"Kirain bohong anjir mau bawain lagu ini."

" _Auto_ marathon Sword Art Online ini mah."

" _Auto_ viral lagi gak sih?"

"Fiks di _notice_ lagi, bro. Kampret bener."

Jujur, Seungwoo dilanda kebingungan saat Byungchan tampil. Lagunya sangat tidak familiar namun dari celotehan di sekitarnya, Seungwoo bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Byungchan adalah orang yang memiliki suara di atas standar sampai di _notice_ oleh seseorang yang Seungwoo tak tahu siapa.

Detik selanjutnya, hanya ada Seungwoo yang tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan apapun selain suara Byungchan dan tidak lagi bisa melihat apapun selain Byungchan. Pikirannya terus menerus berteriak, 'Byungchan. Teknik industri. Sword Art Online. Viral. _Fanboy_ paling sukses.’

Dan ketika akhirnya Byungchan menundukkan kepala begitu lagunya selesai, Seungwoo seakan tersadar dari transnya, melalui tepuk tangan riuh di kanan-kirinya. Dia ikut bertepuk tangan selama beberapa saat dan tersenyum. Sialnya, mata Byungchan bersirobok dengan matanya. 

Seungwoo berusaha meyakinkan pada diri sendiri bahwa praduga Hangyul waktu itu mungkin adalah sebuah kebenaran. 

  
**

  
"Ga nyangka ya cowo yang bengong di parkiran kafe kemaren kemaren itu cowok yang ternyata viral di fans Anisong."

"Diem."

"Ya 'kan emang bener?"

"Tapi gak seviral kalo gue nge _cover_ lagu yang semua orang tau. Ini viralnya cuman di kalangan orang-orang yang demen anime, demen anisong, demen LiSA, demen jejepangan."

"Cuman katanya," kata Seungwoo sambil mendengus, "postingan kamu tuh di _like_ plus dikomen LiSAnya langsung. Trus _fanbase_ LiSA juga ikut nyebarin. Ya mau gimanapun itu tetep viral."

"Ah udahlah jangan dibahas plis. Malu beneran. Suara gue tuh jelek banget, Woo."

"Kalo suara lu jelek, aturan tadi penontonnya bubar pas lu nyanyi. Lah ini pas tau lu mau nyanyi malah tambah banyak."

"Iya soalnya gue udah bilang ke grup anak kampus yang demen jepangan kalo gue mau bawain Anisong buat hari ini. Makanya hari ini lumayan banyak yang dateng."

"Tetep aja banyak."

"Lu kalo ngajak gue makan cuman buat ngeledek gue mulu, gue mending pulang aja deh," kata Byungchan kesal, "tapi sayang kalo pulang soalnya roti bakarnya belum dateng padahal lagi pengen banget."

"Siapa yang ngeledek Chan.... Aduh ini tuh memuji."

"Bohong."

"Yeu. Serius. Gue boleh tanya lagi gak?"

"Apa?"

"Udah lama suka Jepangan?"

"Lumayan sih. Dari masuk SMA kayaknya. Pas mama lagi ribet nyuruh ikut les ini itu. Pas lagi suntuk-suntuknya, trus disodorin Naruto sama sahabat gue. Gue tonton deh. Trus lu tau 'kan kalo anime itu ada OSTnya gitu?," Byungchan menunggu Seungwoo mengangguk tanda mengerti sebelum melanjutkan, "nah dari situ gue baru tahu kalo ost anime itu rata-rata enak semua. Iseng deh gue coverin trus di _share_ di sosmed. Keterusan deh sampe sekarang."

"Suka LiSA juga dari ost anime?"

"Iyalah! Panutan gue banget."

Seungwoo menyeruput es kopi susunya, menatap Byungchan, "Tetep ga nyangka aja sih Chan. Orang kalo liat lo, pasti mikirnya demen lagu indie ato musik barat. Tunggangannya aja sadis."

"Dih?" kata Byungchan setelah sadar bahwa Seungwoo sedang menyindir si Merah. Kawasaki Ninja merah miliknya yang terparkir di luar namun masih bisa terlihat jelas dari tempat mereka duduk, "Jangan liat dari sampulnya gitu dong Woo. Tapi jujur deh, lo keknya kaget banget waktu liat gue bawa si Merah."

"Ya iyalah! Ga bisa geserin motor gue tapi taunya motornya sendiri juga sama kaya motor gue. Apa banget coba alesannya. Motor siapa dah yang waktu itu?"

"Subin. Sepupu gue. Males elah bawa motor kek begini di tengah kemacetan. Enaknya tuh dipake _touring_ ," kata Byungchan sambil menatap hampa gelas di depannya, "udah lama juga ya gue gak _touring_."

"Eh? Suka _touring_ juga lu?"

"Mayan sih. Tapi gue harus semotor sama sahabat gue kalo engga gue suka bikin masalah pas di jalan."

"Masalah kek gimana?" kata Seungwoo setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan saat roti bakar mereka yang pesan akhirnya datang, "cerita dong."

"Gue anaknya bosenan gitu Woo kalo perjalanan jauh. _Touring_ 'kan harus bener bener bareng kek konvoi gitu, iya gak sih? Berada di kecepatan yang konstan tuh menurut gue bosen banget. Kejadian pertama nih, leadnya bawa motor santai banget kek di pantai. Daripada gue ngantuk, ya gue susul aja leadnya terus gue nyasar. Digoblok-goblokin dah gue begitu gue disusulin sama temen gue. Trus kejadian yang kedua tuh, gue kan anti banget nyetir dalam kondisi ngantuk, gue melipir bentar ke warung buat merem lima belas menitan gitu. Eh ditinggal. Baru pada nyadar gue gak ga ada pas mereka sekitar lima belas kilometer menuju tempat tujuan. Parah deh pokonya."

"Bisa gitu ya. Gue juga suka _touring_ sebenernya Chan."

"Wah?"

"Iya. Malah ada rencana _touring_ ke Ujung Genteng dalam waktu dekat."

"Ujung Genteng ya..pasti seru."

Seungwoo menyadari perubahan pada suara Byungchan dan bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kenapa Chan?"

"Tadinya gue juga mau _touring_ ke situ sama sahabat gue. Tapi gajadi."

"Lah kenapa?"

"Sahabat gue ngajak pacarnya. Dia lupa udah janjian sama gue sebelumnya. Tapi ya gapapa sih daripada gue nyuruh dia gak jadi ngajak pacarnya trus nanti ribut bawa-bawa nama gue ya mending gue gak jadi ikut. Ke sana bisa kapan-kapan lah."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Byungchan sibuk mengunyah roti bakar sementara Seungwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya dia sendiri. 

Seungwoo sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak melempar pertanyaan 'mau gak _touring_ ke Ujung Genteng nya sama gue aja' pada Byungchan. Terlalu cepat pikirnya. 

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Siapa yang bisa menolak kekuatan semesta. Berawal dari Seungwoo yang membantu Byungchan mengeluarkan motornya di kafe waktu itu, diberi kesempatan untuk berpapasan sebanyak tiga puluh lima kali dalan sepekan dan puncaknya adalah hari ini, saat Seungwoo diizinkan untuk mengenal sisi Byungchan lainnya. Seungwoo juga tidak munafik. Dia mengakui Byungchan semenarik itu saat dia iseng bertanya pada Hangyul tempo hari (meski hanya dalam hati). Maka saat Byungchan selesai _perform_ dan mengobrol sebentar dengan anak-anak klub musik, Seungwoo memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Byungchan. 

"Byungchan?"

"Eh?" Byungchan terlihat sedikit panik, membuat jantung Seungwoo mulai berisik. Berdentum keras tak karuan, "Ada apa ya?"

"Bosen gak sih, papasan terus semingguan ini? Daripada papasan terus gimana kalo kita makan malem bareng? Siapa tahu cocok?"

Ekspresi Byungchan terlihat kebingungan namun tersenyum manis. Manis sekali sampai lesung pipinya terlihat dan Seungwoo bisa meleleh rasanya. 

"Boleh. Boleh banget."

  
**

  
Pikiran Seungwoo terpaksa kembali lagi ke masa kini karena Byungchan melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajahnya beberapa kali seraya mengucap, "Halo? Seungwoo? Kok ngelamun?"

"Inget tadi pas ngajak lo makan. Kok kayaknya gue kerdus banget ya."

Byungchan tertawa. Dada Seungwoo bergemuruh lagi. 'Manis banget Tuhan sampe pengen gue sakuin,' batin Seungwoo.

"Gue kaget sih cuman omongan lo ada benernya. Mana tiap papasan tuh kita kayak liat-liatan ga jelas gitu. Kayak eh anjir lu lagi lu lagi." kata Byungchan sambil meminum susunya, "Tapi ya gue gak bohong juga kalo lo itu menarik di mata gue. Jadi gue iyain aja. Siapa tahu cocok."

Giliran Seungwoo yang tertawa. Matanya melihat pipi Byungchan yang merona. Seungwoo memantapkan hatinya. Semoga intuisinya tidak salah. Semoga. 

" _Touring_ sama gue yuk Chan, ke Ujung Genteng."

  
***

  
"Kayaknya gue ketinggalan banyak hal ya, selama sibuk ngurusin Yohan sama Wooseok," pancing Jinhyuk setelah mereka hampir dua minggu tak pernah bertemu selain di kelas. Iya. Jinhyuk jadi mahasiswa kupu-kupu, ikut membantu Wooseok mengurus Yohan, yang ternyata terkena tipes. 

"Ga ngerti gue, lu ngomong apa."

"Pake berkelit segala. Gue langsung _to the point_ aja deh. Ada apaan lu sama anak mesin?"

"Ga ada apa apa. Cuman temen."

"Cimin timin."

Byungchan melemparkan pulpen tepat ke kepala Jinhyuk sebelum melanjutnya, "temen tapi kalo nanti jadi pacar ya ga apa apa."

"Kapan kenalnya?"

"Dikerdusin dia pas habis _perform_ di klub musik."

"Trus lu mau dikerdusin?"

"Ya mau lah. Orangnya juga ganteng. Baik juga."

"Buset dah. Temen gue otw laku juga akhirnya. Sabi nih _double date_ kapan-kapan."

Byungchan mendengus. Dia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya sampai akhirnya menyadari sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, "Kenapa Hyuk?"

"Gapapa Chan. Cuman kepikiran sesuatu aja. Tadinya gue mau kenalin lo ke temennya Uyon. Biar nanti bisa ikut _touring_ ke Ujung Genteng gitu. Tapi kalo lo sekarang lagi pedekatean sama orang lain, ya mau gimana lagi. Gue masih gak enak aja lu gajadi ikut Chan."

"Eh, gue beneran belom cerita ama lo ya Hyuk?", tanya Byungchan, "Yang lagi deket ama gue ini, anaknya juga suka _touring_. Dia ngajak gue ke Ujung Genteng juga loh."

"Hah? Beneran Chan?"

"Beneran. Gue cerita kalo gue sebenernya suka _touring_ asalkan semotor sama orang. Trus gue cerita juga kalo gue kepengen banget _touring_ ke Ujung Genteng. Eh dia langsung ngajak gue gitu. Katanya emang dia sama temen-temennya ada rencana ke sana."

"Lah? Lu kapan berangkat?"

"Bulan Februari pokoknya. Nunggu kabar dari temennya. Soalnya yang punya hajat pacar temennya gitu. Kalo lo udah pasti tanggal empat belas kan? Kenapa emang?"

"Gapapa. Gue pikir gebetannya elu masih satu _circle_ sama _circle_ nya Uyon. Tapi kayaknya beda yah. Orang tipikal Uyon temennya dimana mana, pusing."

"Oh. Gue pikir lo kecewa gak ke Ujung Genteng bareng gue."

"Tadinya gitu. Tapi setelah tau kalo nantinya pulang dari Ujung Genteng bawa pacar, ya gajadi kecewa. Malah seneng."

Sebuah penghapus meluncur ke kepala Jinhyuk seolah menutup pembicaraan hari itu.

  
***

  
"Ngobrol-ngobrolnya ntar aja ya di Cianjur. Kita langsung jalan ya. Biar ga kelamaan di jalan," seru Seungyoon sambil mengenakan helmnya, begitu Jinhyuk akhirnya tiba di titik kumpul, "Hyuk, kita langsung aja nih ya, gapapa?"

"Gapapa Yon, sans. Malah gue yang ga enak. Masih mau nungguin."

"Santai santai. Woo, lu di depan ya," kata Seungyoon pada pria dengan helm _full face_ yang sedari tadi duduk di motor yang terletak paling depan kemudian mengangkat tangkat sembari memberi gestur oke. Dia berbisik sebentar kepada pria, yang sama-sama mengenakan helm _full face_ , yang duduk manis di boncengannya sebelum menjalankan motornya, disusul oleh Seungyoun dan pacarnya, Hangyul, Jinhyuk, Yuvin - Kookheon, Eunsang, beberapa anak klub musik yang Jinhyuk tidak kenal, dan beberapa teman Hangyul di UKM futsal. 

Begitu memasuki daerah Padalarang, Wooseok melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang Jinhyuk, kemudian menjawil pinggang Jinhyuk, memohon atensinya sebentar, "Yang."

Jinhyuk membuka kaca helmnya sebelum menjawab, "kenapa yang?"

"Itu..yang dibonceng sama yang paling depan, mirip Byungchan ga sih?"

Jinhyuk memperhatikan sebentar pria yang dimaksud oleh Wooseok, "dikit sih."

"Dikit gimana yang, orang itu Byungchan banget. Sumpah. Ya jaketnya, ya bongsornya, ya helmnya. Byungchan banget."

"Byungchan belum cerita juga ke kamu, emangnya?"

"Belum. Orang kan kita juga belum sempet kumpul faedah dari waktu itu. Ada apa?"

"Byungchan kan tadinya mau aku kenalin ke temennya Uyon nih, yang paling depan, biar dia bisa ikut kan, tapi gajadi, soalnya Byungchan udah punya gebetan selama kita sibuk itu. Nah gebetannya Byungchan itu ngajakin Byungchan _touring_ juga ke Ujung Genteng, tapi gatau deh kapan, soalnya pas dia cerita emang tanggalnya belum pasti gitu. Makanya gak jadi aku kenalin ke temen Uyon. Untung aja gak jadi aku kenalin, udah bawa gandengan juga anaknya."

"Kok di otak aku malah mikir _plot twist_ kalo yang dibonceng temen Uyon itu beneran Byungchan ya?"

"Bisa jadi. Liat aja ntar yang, pas di Cianjur, itu beneran Byungchan apa bukan. Semesta kadang bisa bercanda."

Dan begitu sampai di sebuah rumah makan di kawasan Cianjur, Jinhyuk memarkirkan motornya di sebelah motor Hangyul. Wooseok sudah turun dari motor dan membuka helmnya kemudian menatap pria yang dicurigainya sedari tadi. Pria itu masih mengenakan helm _fullface_ nya dan begitu dia melepaskan helmnya, Wooseok memekik girang, "TUH KAN BYUNGCHAN!!"

"WOOSEOK? JINHYUK? KOK DISINI SIH?"

"Gue yang harusnya nanya gitu, Chan. Kok lo disini? Sama bang Woo lagi. Gebetan lu dikemanain?", tanya Jinhyuk.

"Hah? Ini kan emang gebetan gue. Emang gue belum pernah cerita ya?", jawab Byungchan sambil mengabaikan fakta bahwa pipinya merona karena tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata 'gebetan gue' dengan lantang.

Seungwoo menghela napasnya, semesta senang betul bercanda dengannya.

  
***

  
"Jadi temennya Uyon yang mau dikenalin ke gue itu Seungwoo?" tanya Byungchan serius. 

"Iya. Soalnya Bang Woo kalo _touring_ biasanya sendiri ga punya gandengan. Kata Uyon sih jomblo juga, makanya gue mau kenalin ke elu. Lah terus ini gimana ceritanya kok malah elu jadinya tiba-tiba nangkring di motor bang Woo. Kan kata elu berangkatnya belum fiks tanggalnya."

"Nah, waktu gue cerita sama elu, emang belum fiks tapi pas malemnya gue dikabarin Seungwoo buat ngosongin jadwal tanggal segitu. Jadi yaudah gue ga cerita lagi ke elu soalnya gue liat lu masih sibuk, gue juga sibuk. Malah gue mikirnya ya paling ketemu disana. Eh gataunya satu rombongan."

"Hangyul keknya nih yang bikin ribet," keluh Seungwoo.

"Lah kok laki gue yang disalahin Woo?"

"Gue pernah nanya ke laki lu, tau gak cowok yang tinggi suka pake jaket item gambar gunung fuji siapa? Laki lu cuman bilang temennya temen Uyon. Lah mana gue tau kalo temen lu yang dimaksud itu Jinhyuk. Orang temen lu tuh banyak banget, tiap tikungan ada. Jadi ya pas lu bilang ada wacana temen Jinhyuk mau ikut ya gue udah siap siap nolak karena pas banget itu gue udah ngajak Chan, eh sebelum gue nolak, lu bilang temen Jinhyuknya juga gajadi, jadi yaudah."

"Lah bang, gimana ceritanya bisa kenal dan ngajak Byungchan?" tanya Hangyul.

"Lu tau kan Gyul yang pas gue cerita gue papasan mulu ama Chan? Itu tuh sampe seminggu gitu mulu. Sampe pas hari kumpul klub musik, Chan perform trus gue kayak kesirep...aduh Chan...trus ngajak Chan makan malem. Pas makan dia cerita soal _touring_ trus yaudah deh gue ajak," kata Seungwoo sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang baru dicubit Byungchan. 

"Pantesan Byungchan ngilangnya cepet banget pas hari Rabu. Ada yang nyulik ternyata," kata Eunsang jahil, "tapi emang sih Bang, Chan kalo lagi nyanyi suka banyak yang kek kesirep gitu."

"Lu kata gua dukun!"

"Tapi beneran deh ini sinetron banget," kata Wooseok, "kalo misalnya Hangyul langsung nyebut temen Jinhyuk gitu, keknya ga akan seru gini ceritanya."

"Iya sih. Mana gue tau juga kalo Byungchan tuh, tiap dikerdusin malah ngerdusin gue balik. Jatohnya malah saling ngerdusin gitu. Lumayan lah cerita buat ke anak-anak kita nanti, ya gak Chan?"

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya meja mereka sibuk menyoraki pernyataan Seungwoo.

"Edan...Cadass...mainannya langsung anak."

"Kejauhan anjir mikirnya haduh tolol."

" _Touring_ aja masih di setopan pertama udah mikir anak aduh parah."

"Pulang _touring_ langsung lamaran ieu mah euy."

"Parah. Parah."

"Jadian ge acan anjir aduh baturan aing kieu kieu teuing."

Muka Byungchan merah padam. Rasanya ingin sekali ditelan bumi, namun dia memberanikan diri menatap Seungwoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya, kemudian ikut tersenyum. 

Masih ada waktu, pikirnya. Masih ada waktu untuk bertemu dengan Seungwoo lagi dan lagi. Sampai cukup banyak untuk diceritakan pada anak mereka, jika semesta mengizinkan.  
Masih ada cukup banyak waktu. 


	2. Bagian Dua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo yang kini melihat Byungchan dari segala sisi kepribadiannya. Meski menurut Jinhyuk, Seungwoo sudah melihat sisi terburuk Byungchan, tidak membuat laki-laki itu mengurungkan niat untuk menjadikan Byungchan sebagai kekasih. Malah dia ingin menghentikan waktu untuk menikmati liburam singkat mereka ke Ujung Genteng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulisan ini dibuat berdasarkan tema bulan Maret pada tagar Seungchan Bahagia 2020 di akun sosial media Twitter

Seungwoo tidak pernah mengira bahwa peringatan Jinhyuk soal Byungchan yang tidak pernah mencoba menjaga _image_ nyaㅡdengan siapapunㅡakan terjadi dalam hitungan jam, saat Seungwoo dan Byungchan sudah berada di kamar mereka. Seungwoo pikir, tindakan paling ekstrim yang bisa Byungchan lakukan tanpa perlu menjaga _image_ nya untuk mengusir rasa panas sepanjang perjalanan adalah tertidur terlentang di lantai begitu mereka berdua tiba di kamar. Namun rupanya, pikirannya salah. Begitu Byungchan masuk ke kamar mereka berdua, tanpa aba-aba, Byungchan melepas kausnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Dengan bertelanjang dada, dia menyambar _remote_ pendingin ruangan dan mengatur suhunya hingga suhu paling rendah yang bisa dicapai oleh mesin itu, dan kemudian dia duduk di tempat yang menurutnya paling dingin di kamar itu.

Seungwoo tersenyum tertahan melihat Byungchan yang memejamkan mata, sibuk menikmati hembusan angin dari pendingin ruangan. Jinhyuk benar soal Byungchan yang tak pernah peduli soal _image_ nya. Orang normal seharusnya malu, bahkan sungkan, jika harus bertelanjang dada di depan orang yang baru dikenal kurang dari dua bulan. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan Byungchan? Ini di luar ekspektasinya.

Seungwoo mencoba mengingat potongan-potongan nasihat dari Jinhyuk saat mereka berhenti di Sukabumi untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Wooseok dan Byungchan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk pergi ke toilet dan Jinhyuk mengajak bicara Seungwoo soal diamnya Byungchan begitu rombongan mereka semakin mendekati tempat tujuan.

“Anaknya emang suka gitu Bang, kalo kegerahan. Kalo ga nyerocos ngomelin ini itu kayak petasan renceng, ya diem kaya gini. Bikin orang salah paham aja bisanya,” kata Jinhyuk tiba-tiba, begitu Byungchan dan Wooseok berlari menjauh ke arah toilet.

Seungwoo tersenyum lega. “Sumpah, gue kepikiran banget kenapa dia tiba-tiba diem. Padahal dari Cianjur, anaknya masih heboh ngomongin Gintama.”

“Byungchan emang gitu Bang. Mikirnya belakangan. Berani sumpah, nanti di sana dia bakal bilang kalo dia paling ga suka kegerahan.”

Jinhyuk menatap Seungwoo setengah ragu, membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi, seperti urung menanyakan sesuatu. Seungwoo mau tak mau jadi sedikit penasaran.

“Kenapa?”

“Gak. Kayanya gue salah ngomong. Lo sama Byungchan kan lagi masa pdkt. Trus gue, sebagai sahabatnya, bukannya nutupin aibnya, malah bukain aibnya. Padahal gue juga yang paling seneng pas tau kalian lagi pdkt. Kalo lo sampe gajadi sama Byungchan gara gara gue, kayanya gue bakal kepikiran terus, Bang.”

“Yee, masa gara-gara gitu doang gak jadi,” Seungwoo tersenyum mengejek, “lagian itu mah bukan aib. Itu mah kebiasaan jelek.”

“Justru karena itu kebiasaan jelek makanya gue takut lu _ilfeel_ , Bang. Jujur ya, dari dulu yang suka sama dia banyak, cuman ga sedikit juga yang mundur gegara kelakuannya sendiri.”

“Gimana?”

Jinhyuk menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, “Sebenernya gue agak telat kalo mau kasih lo peringatan, tapi ya mumpung lo sama Byungchan belum terlalu jauh, mending gue kasih tau aja sekarang. Biar lo juga bisa mikir, apa Byungchan masih layak buat lo jadiin pacar. Meskipun ya gue sih berharapnya lo masih mau jadiin Byungchan pacar, terlepas dari peringatan gue. Lo cocok banget sama Byungchan, bang, sumpah. Lo doang yang gue dan Wooseok anggap orang yang bisa jadi partner yang seimbang buat Byungchan.”

Seungwoo tersenyum lagi. Dia paham betul soal kegelisahan Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk jelas tak mau melepas sahabat baiknya itu ke sembarang orang tapi juga tak mau menutup mata bahwa sahabatnya sendiri merupakan orang yang tak sempurna. Banyak celah. Maka dia menepuk pundak Jinhyuk, mencoba meyakinkan Jinhyuk untuk tetap memperingatinya soal Byungchan. Jinhyuk menatapnya dalam sebelum kembali bicara.

“Salah satu alesan kenapa banyak yang mundur deketin Byungchan adalah anaknya yang ga pernah jaim.”

“Gitu doang?”

“Gitu doang apanya?”

“Cuman karena Byungchan ga jaim doang trus pada mundur? Cupu elah.”

“Bang,” Jinhyuk menatapnya horor, “lu ga tau ga jaimnya Byungchan itu ekstrem.”

“Hyuk,” nadanya meremehkan kata-kata Jinhyuk, “seekstrem apa sih dia kalo lagi pendekatan gini?”

Jinhyuk masih menatapnya tak percaya saat Byungchan dan Wooseok mendekat ke arah mereka. Jinhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, “ya pokoknya gue udah kasih lo peringatan, ya.”

***

Tentu saja bertelanjang dada di depan orang yang kau anggap sebagai calon kekasih adalah suatu hal yang ekstrem. Meskipun Seungwoo dan Byungchan sesama laki-laki, harusnya Byungchan punya sedikit rasa malu atau sungkan atau bahkan khawatir sebelum melepas kausnya begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau Seungwoo orang yang jahat? Lalu kemudian melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh padanya?

Beruntungnya, Seungwoo bukan orang yang mudah terpancing. Sudah sering dia melihat kawan-kawannya bertelanjang dada saat futsal. Namun, tetap saja. Melihat calon kekasihnya bertelanjang dada membuat detak jantung Seungwoo meningkat. Seungwoo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai membongkar isi _carrier_ _bag_ nya, menata pakaiannya di lemari yang ada.

“Sumpah, panas banget,” keluh Byungchan tiba-tiba saat Seungwoo sudah selesai membongkar isi _carrier_ nya.

“Ini suhu ACnya udah 16, Byungchan. Masih disebut panas?”

“Ga kerasa.”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, “mending kamu mandi deh. Ato renang. Biar agak adem dikit.”

“Pengennya nyebur tapi kalo jam segini bakal gosong,” Byungchan bangkit dari duduknya dan meregangkan badannya, “mandi aja kayaknya.”

Byungchan kini mulai membongkar _carrier_ nya juga, menarik dua gumpal handuk dari _carrier_ nya, kemudian membuka gumpalan handuk tersebut dengan hati-hati.

“Dua?”

“Iya,” Byungchan terkekeh melihat ekspresi Seungwoo yang terkejut, “aku kalo jalan-jalan emang kebiasaan bawa kamera dua. Satu polaroid, satu _mirrorless_.”

“Biar apa coba...”

“Beda tau hasilnya. Kalo buat foto bareng ato mau narsis, aku lebih suka pake polaroid. Kalo pemandangan ato momen momen tertentu, aku lebih suka pake _mirrorless_.”

“Trus nanti kita ke penangkaran penyu, kamu bawa dua-duanya gitu?”

“Iya,” Byungchan tersenyum jahil, “kamu bawa yang _mirrorless_ , aku bawa polaroid.”

Byungchan masih membongkar isi _carrier_ nya saat Seungwoo bertanya, “beneran gak mau renang?”

Byungchan menggeleng. “Kalo kamu mau renang, sok aja. Kayanya aku mau mandi trus tidur siang. Pegel banget.”

Byungchan mandi tak lama setelah menutup pembicaraan. Dan Seungwoo tidak lagi terkejut saat melihat Byungchan kembali bertelanjang dada saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya mengenakan celana selutut dan mengeringkan rambutnya asal dengan handuk sebelum membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Satu hal baru tercatat di benak Seungwoo. Byungchan orangnya pelor (nempel molor).

***

Perjalanan dari pondok penginapan ke tempat penangkaran penyu sebetulnya cukup singkat, sekitar 15 menit. Namun yang membuat waktu keberangkatan mereka terasa lama adalah perdebatan antara Wooseok dan Byungchan soal jaket. Wooseok bersikukuh jika Byungchan harus mengenakan jaketnya di atas kaus tanpa lengannya, sedangkan Byungchan terus-terusan menolak karena cuaca di Ujung Genteng masih terasa panas bukan main. Setelah nyaris 15 menit terbuang sia-sia, Seungwoo berusaha menengahi dengan dia akan membawa jaket tambahan untuk Byungchan, bila siapa tahu nantinya cuaca berubah drastis. Wooseok hanya mengangguk pasrah dan merekapun berangkat menuju penangkaran.

Ajaibnya, begitu tiba di tempat penangkaran, Byungchan dan Wooseok sibuk heboh sendiri, menunjuk-nunjuk papan informasi berisikan penjelasan singkat mengenai penyu, seolah tidak ada perdebatan panas yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya. Seungwoo dan Jinhyuk hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihatnya.

“Udah biasa Bang, mereka kaya gitu,” kata Jinhyuk sambil merangkul bahu Seungwoo, “Biarin aja.”

“Wooseok kayanya sayang banget ya, sama Byungchan?”

“Sama gue juga sayang Bang, kalo lo mau tau,” Jinhyuk terkekeh, “cuman ya emang Byungchan punya tempatnya sendiri di hati Wooseok.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar sekali saat melihat Wooseok dan Byungchan heboh memanggil mereka berdua untuk berfoto di depan pintu masuk, bersama seorang pemandu yang entah dipanggil Byungchan dari mana.

“Satu hal yang kayanya lo udah tau kenapa kita berdua bisa sesayang itu sama Byungchan,” kata Jinhyuk sambil berjalan, “karena emang anaknya punya aura untuk disayang-sayang.”

Seungwoo tak perlu repot-repot menjawab ataupun menyetujui perkataan Jinhyuk. Byungchan memang punya caranya sendiri untuk membuat Seungwoo terperosok semakin dalam untuk menyayanginya. Byungchan sadar betul bahwa saat ini Seungwoo terlihat agak terabaikan, sedikit banyak, karena dia, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sudah berteman lama dan kadang Seungwoo jadi tak bisa ikut tertawa karena _inside_ _joke_ mereka. Tapi toh Byungchan berusaha keras agar Seungwoo tak merasa demikian, dan langkah pertama yang Byungchan lakukan adalah menarik Seungwoo untuk dirangkul saat bersiap untuk difoto. Bahkan setelah sesi foto-foto selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan sesi melihat-lihat kolam perawatan penyu, Byungchan masih setia menggandeng tangan Seungwoo. Mereka masih mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemandu dengan seksama, dan Byunchan sama sekali tak melepaskan genggamannya meski Jinhyuk menggodanya beberapa kali.

Ketika tur singkat di penangkaran sudah selesai, mereka diizinkan untuk menunggu di pantaiㅡyang mana akses masuknya berada tak jauh dari bangunan penangkaranㅡsembari menunggu waktunya pelepasan tukik jam lima nanti. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok langsung berlari ke bibir pantai, bermain air, sementara Seungwoo menarik Byungchan untuk duduk.

“Capek?”

“Gak kok? Udah tidur siang juga 'kan tadi. Kamu kali yang capek. Bukannya tidur siang malah _push_ _rank_.”

Byungchan sibuk dengan _totebag_ kecil yang dibawanya. Dia merogoh _totebag_ tersebut dan menarik keluar beberapa kertas foto, kemudian melihat hasil jepretan dari kamera polaroidnya.

“Pilih Woo, kamu mau yang mana?” tanya Byungchan sambil menyodorkan beberapa hasil foto di depan gedung penangkaran.

“Hmmm...yang ini kali ya?” Seungwoo menunjuk salah satu foto, “kamunya ganteng.”

Byungchan tertawa dengan rona merah di pipinya, “yah, itu favorit aku padahal. Tapi gapapa deh. Aku yang ini aja kalo gitu,” katanya sambil menunjuk foto lain, “senyum kamu bikin aku pusing.”

“Lah, digombalin balik.”

Byungchan tertawa lagi, “emang gitu kok? Aku suka banget kalo liat kamu senyum.”

Seungwoo tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali. “Aku juga suka kok kalo kamu senyum. Pipinya jadi bolong soalnya.”

Byungchan kemudian merapikan kertas polaroidnya buru-buru. Salah tingkah. Padahal dia duluan yang memberikan umpan pada Seungwoo. Tapi, namanya juga Byungchan. Sehabis salah tingkah karena digoda Seungwoo, dia malah merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Seungwoo, kemudian meremas tangan Seungwoo pelan.

“Woo.”

“Hmm?”

“Kamu kaget gak tadi liat aku tiba-tiba diem di jalan? Ato misalnya tiba-tiba pamer dada pas di kamar?”

“Kaget sih. Tapi Jinhyuk dikit dikit udah cerita soal kamu. Jadi ya berusaha biasa aja.”

“Maaf ya, kamu malah tau dari Jinhyuk, bukannya dari mulut aku sendiri,” Byungchan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seungwoo lurus-lurus, “aku emang anaknya ga jaim. Kalo ngegas ya ngegas, kalo nyebelin ya nyebelin.”

“Ya kenapa sih kalo kamu ga jaim, hmm? Aku ga peduli juga. Lagian kalo sekarang kamu jaim, trus nanti sifat asli kamu keliatan ya sama aja. Malah kayaknya aku bersyukur banget kamu ga jaim. Jadi aku tau, apa aja yang kamu suka, apa aja yang kamu ga suka.”

“Maksud aku ga jaim juga ke situ. Keliatannya nakutin emang buat beberapa orang, tapi dari situ, aku jadi tau siapa yang serius mau sama aku, meskipun aku kaya gini.”

“Aku serius kok sama kamu.”

“Seungwoo.....aku tu lagi serius!!”

“Ya, aku juga serius, Byungchan,” Seungwoo mengelus kepala Byungchan pelan, “aku sama sekali ga masalah soal kamu yang ga jaga _image_ sama sekali. Ga ada niatan mundur juga.”

“Ish.”

Telinga Byungchan merah padam begitu Seungwoo mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Seungwoo merangkul bahu Byungchan dan tersenyum, “sejauh ini kamu belum bikin aku _ilfeel_ kok. Kecuali bagian kamu buka kaos sembarangan ya.”

Byungchan memasang wajah kesal begitu Seungwoo membawa topik itu. Jika Seungwoo tahu, baik Jinhyuk dan Wooseok betul-betul marah dan membombardirnya dengan pesan-pesan berisi nasihat dan celaan karena dia begitu sembrono melakukan hal seperti itu di depan Seungwoo. Beruntung, Seungwoo pandai menahan diri dan Jinhyuk tahu persis bagaimana sosok Seungwoo. Jika tidak, apa hal buruk yang bisa terjadi pada Byungchan?

“Gak semua orang itu baik, Byungchan. Kamu mungkin gitu karena udah yakin kalo aku orangnya baik dan pinter nahan diri. Gimana kalo ternyata aku orang jahat?”

“Tapi 'kan kamu gak gitu?”

“Iya. Tapi ada baiknya kamu hati-hati. Janji sama aku, kamu ga boleh buka buka kaos sembarangan lagi. Terutama sama orang yang belum kamu kenal betul.”

Byungchan terlihat ragu namun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali terdiam dan melihat Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang sekarang sedang membuat istana pasir.

“Beneran masih mau serius sama aku?”

“Ya masih lah,” jawab Seungwoo yakin, “makanya jangan ragu buat nunjukin kamu yang apa adanya buat aku.”

Byungchan tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya saat dia melihat petugas penangkaran sedang membawa keranjang berisikan tukik yang siap dilepas. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kamera _mirrorless_ yang tergantung di leher Seungwoo.

“Kalo gitu, besok mau liat _sunrise_ sama aku?”

“Emang ada alesan buat aku untuk nolak? Ya ga ada.”

Byungchan tersenyum hingga kedua lesung pipinya terlihat, “kalo gitu aku beneran totalitas ya ga jaimnya. Bener bener Byungchan yang asli lo.”

“Ga takut. Buat dapetin kamu, kenapa harus takut?”

Byungchan meninju lengan Seungwoo sebelum berlari mendekati petugas penangkaran.

***

Seungwoo bangun dengan tepukan pelan di pipinya dan sayup-sayup suara adzan subuh dari surau-surau di sekitar pondok penginapan. Butuh waktu selama semenit penuh untuk menyadari bahwa Byungchan, dengan celana training dan jaket hitamnya, yang baru saja membangunkannya.

“Santai aja Woo,” kata Byungchan saat Seungwoo terduduk dengan tiba-tiba, “kumpulin nyawa dulu aja.”

“Jam berapa sih?”

“Jam lima kurang seperempat.”

Seungwoo menggeliat dan meregangkan kedua tangannya, kemudian bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Byungchan menunggu Seungwoo dalam diam, sibuk menonton Dr. Stone di gawainya. Di sebelahnya, ada kain panjang dan tikar yang sudah dilipat rapi. Persiapan untuk duduk-duduk di tepi pantai. Ketika akhirnya Seungwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, Byungchan menghentikan anime yang ditontonnya, dan kemudian menyeduh teh sebelum akhirnya menuangkannya ke dalam termos kecil miliknya.

“Teh mau kan?”

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk, sibuk mengenakan _hoodie_ nya. Dia melihat Byungchan yang sibuk sendiri dengan barang bawaan yang akan dibawanya dan kemudian bertanya, “mau dibantuin?”

“Ga usah. Aku yang ngajak jadi aku yang tanggung jawab. Yuk.”

Mereka keluar dari area penginapan dan berjalan ke arah pantai. Suasananya benar-benar sunyi dan sepi, ditambah penerangan yang tak begitu banyak, sehingga mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat sambil bergandengan tangan karena takut terantuk sesuatu. Kemudian saat tiba di pantai, Byungchan malah sibuk memandang langit yang kebetulan cerah tak berawan, sehingga mereka masih bisa menikmati langit berbintang sebelum hilang diganti matahari.

Melihat Byungchan yang sibuk mendongak menatap langit, akhirnya Seungwoo berinisiatif menggelar tikar yang dibawanya, juga kain panjang yang sepertinya dibawa untuk digunakan sebagai selimut.

“Liat bintangnya sambil duduk yuk.”

Byungchan tak menjawab namun berjalan mendekati Seungwoo yang sudah duduk. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam sampai akhirnya Byungchan bertanya, “kalo aku minta dipangku trus dipeluk dari belakang, kamu _ilfeel_ gak?”

Seungwoo berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa. Detik berikutnya, Seungwoo hanya menepuk space kosong di depannya, pertanda dia tak keberatan. Byungchan kini mendekat tanpa ragu, mendudukkan diri di depan Seungwoo, kemudian Seungwoo beringsut maju, melapisi tubuh mereka berdua dengan kain panjang sebelum akhirnya mengunci tubuh Byungchan dengan kedua tangannya.

“Dingin soalnya.”

“Iya, percaya.”

Menit-menit berikutnya dilewati dengan suara debur ombak, suara angin yang bergesekan dengan daun kelapa, dan suara deru napas keduanya. Seungwoo sama sekali tak keberatan dengan Byungchan yang sibuk mengamati langit dalam diam, karena toh mereka memang tak butuh kata-kata. Seungwoo menikmati segala momen yang sedang terjadi, entah tangan Byungchan yang mengelus tangannya, ataupun langit yang semakin lama semakin terang, membuat wajah Byungchan semakin terlihat tampan. Sebuah privilese untuk menikmati wajah tampan Byungchan dari jarak sedekat ini.

Namun keheningan itu tak berlangsung cukup lama karena tak lama kemudian Byungchan bergerak tak nyaman, berusaha melepaskan kuncian Seungwoo di perutnya.

“Lepas, Woo. Aku mau kentut,” katanya agak panik, “aku takut kalo bunyi.”

Seungwoo tertawa dan melepaskan kunciannya. “Mending bunyi daripada bau.”

“Mending bau daripada bunyi,” katanya sambil menjauh dari Seungwoo, “nah, udah.”

“Ya mending bunyi lah, kalo bau kan bikin _ilfeel_.”

“Tapi kalo bau tuh, paling jelek didekskripsikan sebagai bau telor busuk, yang mana kalo diceritain ya kebayang ga kebayang. Beda kalo bunyi. Ada nadanya. Jadi kalo diceritain ke orang ya kebayanglah bunyinya kaya apa. Dan, aku kalo kentut ga bau ya. Cuman suka bunyi aja.”

“Iya, percaya.” Seungwoo menarik Byungchan masuk ke pelukannya lagi, “ini aku bingung, kamu sebenernya lagi mempermalukan diri sendiri biar aku _ilfeel_ sama kamu ato gimana sih? Soalnya kamu beneran ga ada jaim-jaimnya. Masa kentut aja terang-terangan gini.”

“Kan aku udah bilang kemaren buat siap-siap liat Byungchan yang asli. Yang asli ya kayak gini. Lagian ya, kentut mah kentut aja. Ngapain juga ditahan buat jaim. Malah jadi penyakit.”

Seungwoo mengeratkan pelukannya, “sumpah kamu anaknya ajaib banget. Random. Ga jelas. Bikin aku penasaran, bentar lagi kamu mau ngelakuin hal ekstrem apa lagi.”

“Tapi suka kan sama orang random kaya gini?”

“Iya. Suka banget sampe bingung kenapa bisa suka ya? Kayanya Eunsang bener deh. Aku kesirep sama nyanyian kamu.”

“IH!”

Byungchan hanya bisa cemberut karena Seungwoo benar-benar menguncinya dalam pelukan. Seungwoo meletakkan dagunya di bahu Byungchan dan berkata, “makasih ya udah ajak aku liat sunrise. Gak usah takut, aku ga bakalan mundur kok. Aku suka kok sama orang yang apa adanya.”

Byungchan hanya diam sampai matahari benar-benar terbit. Sesi melihat _sunrise_ diakhiri dengan kecupan pada pipi kanan Seungwoo sebagai balasannya.

***

Seungwoo terbangun dengan sisi kasur sebelah kiri yang kosong. Seingatnya, setelah melihat sunrise pagi tadi, dia dan Byungchan menghabiskan waktu di pantai dengan snorkeling dan berenang tiada henti sampai matahari tegak di atas kepala. Kemudian saat Byungchan memutuskan untuk tidur siang, Seungwoo mengikuti keputusannya. Dan kini, setelah Seungwoo terbangun dari tidur sianganya, dia mendapati Byungchan tak ada di kamar. Lengkap dengan gawai dan kamera _mirrorless_ nya. Maka Seungwoo buru-buru mencuci muka, menyambar jaket dan gawainya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari Byungchan.

“Lah?” sapa Hangyul saat Seungwoo mengunci pintu kamar, “gue kira lo di pantai, nonton yang tanding voli pantai.”

“Baru bangun gua,” jawabnya asal sambil mengenakan sandal, “liat Byungchan ga?”

“Lagi tanding voli pantai, makanya gue kaget lo ada disini.”

“Ya ampun. Kaga bilang sama gua, sumpah.”

“Ya emang lo siape?” tanya Hangyul sambil terkekeh, “baru calon doang 'kan?”

“Susah ya ngomong sama pacar Seungyoun. Bangsatnya sama.”

Seungwoo dan Hangyul berjalan beriringan ke pantai (karena rupanya Hangyul kembali ke pondok untuk membawa kipas portabel milik Seungyoun), menuju ke tempat voli pantai diadakan. Tempat itu tak bisa disebut sebagai lapangan karena nyatanya tempat itu hanyalah sepetak lahan kosong yang diberi garis pembatas, namun rupanya sering digunakan warga sekitar untuk bermain voli. Yang tentu saja tidak disia-siakan wisatawan yang datang, termasuk rombongan mereka. Maka tak heran ketika beberapa warga lokal ikut berkerumun di dekat situ saat Jinhyuk, Byungchan, Yuvin dan Kookheon memutuskan untuk bermain voli di sepanjang sore. Hangyul langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah kiri Seungyoun dan berkata, “siapa yang menang?”

“Yang nyatet skor juga males nyatet saking keselnya. Ini ga ada yang bener mainnya sumpah... Yuvin tolol banget.”

Seungwoo duduk di sebelah kanan Seungyoun, mulai memperhatikan jalannya permainan. Jinhyuk baru saja melempar _passing_ ke arah Byungchan, yang langsung memberikan _spike_ ke daerah lawan.

“Awas kak,” Yuvin berseru saat Byungchan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk _spike_ , “aku ajㅡ”

Kata-kata Yuvin terpotong karena Yuvin baru saja memotong laju gerak bola dengan wajahnya. Gelak tawa memenuhi tempat itu, termasuk Kookheon yang tiba-tiba merebahkan badannya pasrah di atas pasir, menertawakan kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

“Mereka dari tadi main kayak gini,” jelas Seungyoun setelah puas tertawa, “semua bola yang dateng ke arah Kukon diambil sama Yuvin, niatnya biar keren tapi aduh,” Seungyoun tertawa lagi, “Yuvin tolol banget.”

Seungwoo juga tertawa. Tapi bukan karena melihat kelakuan bodoh Yuvin, melainkan melihat Byungchan yang tertawa. Suara tawa yang tidak ada manis-manisnya, begitu lepas tanpa ada beban dan mau tak mau membuat orang di sekitarnya ikut tertawa. Tertular oleh tawa Byungchan.

“Bisa pas gitu, anjir,” Byungchan tersengal, kehabisan napas sehabis tertawa. Tangannya menghapus air mata di ujung matanya.

“Padahal kalo Kukon dibiarin main, kita beneran kalah lo, Chan. Kukon lumayan jago main voli,” kata Jinhyuk sambil menyeka air matanya juga.

“Udah ah, serius dikit mainnya,” kata Kookheon sedikit sebal, “bangun Pin. Kamu mau aku diledekin terus?”

Yuvin bangkit berdiri, raut wajahnya serius sekarang. Dia mengambil bola dan melemparnya pada Kookheon, “kakak di belakang ya.”

“Aye.”

Menit-menit berikutnya terjadi reli panas. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Kookheon ternyata benar-benar pandai dalam voli, dan duo Jinhyuk dan Byungchan yang hanya punya modal tinggi juga tak bisa diremehkan. Namun, fokus Seungwoo bukanlah pada jalannya permainan, melainkan pada ekspresi wajah Byungchan. Byungchan yang sedang serius memberikan _serve_ , Byungchan yang sedang berpikir sesaat sebelum berlari ke depan net untuk melakukan _blocking_ , Byungchan yang kecewa karena laju bola tak bisa dia hentikan ataupun tak bisa dia selamatkan, Byungchan yang kesal saat satu poin dicuri dari timnya, juga Byungchan yang tersenyum lebar sekali sampai lesung pipinya muncul karena berhasil membalikkan keadaan. Tanpa sadar Seungwoo ikut tersenyum. Lebar sekali sampai-sampai mirip seringai.

“Lo kalo senyum ga usah lebar-lebar. Ngeri. Kaya joker.”

“Oh. Ada yang merhatiin gue ternyata.”

“Salah sendiri lo salah fokus. Daritadi gue tanya gak nyaut,” sahut Seungyoun setengah sebal, “sesuka itu ya lo sama dia?”

Seungwoo masih setia menatap berbagai ekspresi pada wajah Byungchan sampai beberapa saat ke depan, “banget Yon. Sampe kayanya gue sedikit kesel karena waktu gue buat berbagi momen sama dia makin dikit. Besok udah hari terakhir aja kita disini, sementara gue ngerasa masih belum cukup untuk bikin momen spesial sama dia. Gue masih belom liat keajaiban apa lagi yang bisa dia buat. Gue masih belom liat ekspresi apa lagi yang bisa dia liatin ke gue. Masih banyak sisi Byungchan yang belom gue liat Yon.”

Seungyoun tercengang untuk sesaat. Seungwoo dalam mode serius itu menggelikan. Maka Seungyoun berusaha keras untuk tetap berada di mode jahilnya, menghindari semakin panjangnya obrolan menggelikan itu.

“Ya, makanya pacarin. Biar bikin momen tiap hari sampe lo bosen.”

“Pacaran juga pasti bikin gue kayak gini, sedih tiap satu momen berakhir. Karena menurut gue tiap momen itu _fee_ lnya beda-beda. Hari ini misalnya lo makan geprek bareng pacar lo, trus besoknya juga. Tapi kan suasana hati lo hari ini sama besok kan beda. Momen sekarang ya untuk dinikmati sekarang. Besok ya besok. Apa ya..intinya gue masih pengen nikmatin momen ini selama mungkin yang gue bisa.”

Seungyoun menggaruk kepalanya, setengah paham, setengah tidak. Wooseok menggeser duduknya mendekati Seungwoo dan menyodorkan kamera _mirrorless_ milik Byungchan.

“Kak Seungwoo, mau coba?”

“Coba apa?”

“Mengabadikan momen yang kak Seungwoo bilang tadi. Karena tiap momen punya ceritanya sendiri, punya _feel_ nya sendiri, jadi salah satu cara untuk mengabadikan momen itu selain ingatan, ya... ini. Yang bisa ada wujudnya. Sebagai bukti beneran bahwa kita punya momen _special with someone special_.”

Seungwoo meraih kamera dari tangan Wooseok dan tersenyum lebar, “ _thanks_ Seok.”

“Terimakasihnya sama Byungchan aja. Itu kata-kata dia tiap maksa foto bareng setiap kita bertiga kumpul faedah.”

Seungwoo tersenyum lebar sementara Seungyoun bergidik geli. Wooseok sendiri juga tersenyum geli. Jika sayang Seungwoo pada Byungchan ibarat sungai, maka hari ini perasaan itu sedang meluap kemana-kemana dengan aliran yang deras. Selayaknya rasa sayang Seungwoo yang tumpah ruah.

***

“Ini beneran kamu yang foto?” tanya Byungchan pada Seungwoo yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi.

“Ya, iyalah? Wooseok kalo pake kamera kamu hasilnya pasti kebanyakan foto Jinhyuk,” Seungwoo merebahkan diri tepat di sebelah Byungchan, tengkurap, “kenapa emang?”

“Ekspresi akunya dapet banget,” kata Byungchan, masih sibuk melihat galeri kameranya, “ _feel_ nya juga dapet.”

“Nanti mentahannya bagi ya. Mau aku cetak di A0.”

Byungchan mendelik, “biar apa coba?”

“Buat bukti kalo aku punya _special moment with someone special_.”

“Kok kata-katanya kayak pernah denger ya,” sindir Byungchan sambil meletakkan kamera di sebelahnya, kemudian menepuk pahanya agar Seungwoo mau meletakkan kepalanya di situ, “Wooseok cerita apa aja?”

“Lebih tepatnya dia nguping obrolan aku sama Seungyoun. Ya terus dia ngomong kalo foto itu salah satu cara mengabadikan momen. Juga sebagai bukti tadi,” kata Seungwoo sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas Byungchan.

“Emangnya kamu sama Seungyoun ngomongin apa sampe dia ngomong gitu?”

“Aku bilang kalo aku lagi kesel karena besok udah hari terakhir kita di sini, sedangkan aku ngerasa kalo momen kita berdua tuh belum cukup banyak. Aku masih belum liat semua ekspresi kamu. Aku masih belum liat semua keajaiban kamu. Aku masih belum liat semua sisi kamu. Kenapa sih waktu jalannya cepet banget? Ga bisa gitu dia berhenti sebentar aja biar aku bisa nikmatin momen berdua sama kamu?”

Byungchan mengelus kepala Seungwoo perlahan dan menatap mata Seungwoo, “ya pantes aja Wooseok ngomong gitu. Tapi aku paham kok kenapa kamu juga ngomong gitu.”

“Bagi aku, tiap momen punya ceritanya sendiri, punya dinamikanya sendiri, punya sentimennya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi hari ini, pasti beda kan sama besok? Apalagi, aku sama kamu lagi proses pengenalan. Semua yang aku rasain saat ini pasti bakalan beda sama pas kita udah pacaran nantinya.”

“Loh? Mau emangnya pacaran sama aku?”

“Ya maulah!”

“Oh kirain mau kejebak di proses pendekatan saking pengennya menikmati momen kita sekarang,” kata Byungchan kalem, seolah barusan Seungwoo tidak berseru kencang.

“Ya ga gitu. Aku cuman pengen waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk nikmatin semua momen ini.”

“Iya. Ngerti. Tapi jangan dibikin kesel juga. Optimis aja, setelah suatu momen berakhir, juga pasti ada momen lainnya yang mulai kan? Jadi ya nikmatin aja semuanya selagi bisa.”

Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama menikmati detik demi detik yang berlalu. Byungchan masih setia mengelus kepala Seungwoo, menghayati bagaimana setiap helai rambut yang melewati telapaknya. Seungwoo juga memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap elusan di kepalanya.

Byungchan yang pertama kali berbicara setelah menit demi menit dilalui tanpa suara, “besok mau ga bikin momen baru?”

Seungwoo membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Momen baru, status baru?”

Seungwoo tersenyum lebar. Byungchan mungkin nanti akan meledaknya mirip Joker, suatu saat nanti, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kedua lesung pipi Byungchan muncul sebagai balasan. Seungwoo yakin, mereka akan benar-benar menikmati setiap detik di hari terakhir di ujung Genteng besok.

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sudah pernah diupload sebelumnya melalui akun Twitter @jeilly2385


End file.
